sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Deyvan Salez/Gem Quest Revival info dump
Welcome to my INFO DUMP for http://sufanon.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:132747 BTW:A turn ends when someone does an action like attacking Player start with 10 XP to invest in to the stats(EG cannot be invested more than 5 in the beggining, also EG is automatic +1) When leveling, ADD THE STATS YOURSELF. So, when you say you leveled up, showcase your new stats instead of wht is added to the old stats. You start with 3 skills: 1.Rest:Heals you fully and restores STMN. Costs no stmn. Can only be used outside of battle. Can be interrupted, so you won't heal 2.Boost:Raise all of your stats, excluding STMN and HP by 1. The number of SKL stat adds .5 to the boost. Costs 40 STMN. Lasts 5 turns 3.Block: Def raises by 10 for the next turn, but -5 to STR. The number of SKL adds 1 pt to def increase. Costs 30 STMN 'Base stats:' STR:The average damage you deal. DEF:Subtract this by the STR of someone that's attacking you, and it'll be the damage taken HP:Automatically 30. How much damage you take. Every point invested in to HP will add 10 HND:Add this to STR if you're using a weapon while attacking. Then it will be the damage. STMN:Automaticallly 100. Basically mana. Investing a point in to this will add 10 SKL:Add this to the power(How much dmg it deals, or how much of a stat it temp increases)of a skill if you're using a skill while using it. Then it will be the damage. EG:After a battle, this determines how much experience you get. -1 to all stats, excluding STMN and HP, if you lose a battle. -2 if it's an OHKO Stat max is 10, until 2 stats are max. Then stat max is 20 until 2 stats get new max. And so on and so on. EG max is 15, and will always be 15. THE STAT MAXES DO NOT AFFECT HP AND STMN STAT PERKS. YOU CAN ONLY CHOOSE FOUR OF THESE CRIT:Must invest 10 points in to this. Allows critical hits(1/3 chance) which is STR times 2. STR must be 20 POW:Must invest 10 points in to this. Allows for damage taken to be halfed(1/3 chance). DEF must be 20. DOG:Must invest 10 points in to this. Allows for damage to be nullifed completely(1/5 chance). DEF must be 25. CRFT:Must invest 5 points in to this. Allows for the crafting of items. HND must be 20. FORG:Must invest 5 points in to this. Allows to directly make weapons better, no ingredients needed. HND must be 25. ENCH:Must invest 5 points into this. Allows for enchanting of weapons and skills. SKL must be 20. ALCH:Must invest 5 points in this. Allows you to make magical potions with alchemy. SKL must be 20 CR8:Must invest 10 points into this. Allows for the making of skills. SKL must be 25. HREG:Must invest 10 points in to this. Allows for HP regeneration. STR/DEF must be 30 or HP 200. SREG:Must invest 10 points into this. Allows for Stamina regeneration. SKL/HND must be 30 or STMN 200. RESET:Must invest 5 points in this. Allows for ALL of your stats to be reset(even perks), and EXP refunded. HP or STMN must be 300(can be enabled at any time, as long as the pre-requisites are there.) HOW TO DO DAMAGE Let x be STR Let y be DEF Basic damage: y-x=The damage given/taken-HP Classes Thief The thief steals things for their own benefit! STR:+3 DEF:-3 HP:-10 HND:+1 SKL:+0 STMN:+10 EG:+0 SKILLS: 1.Thief:Steal an item from the desired opponent. Costs 30 stmn Rogue The rogue steals things for other's benefit! STR:+3 DEF:-1 HP:-10 HND:-1 SKL:+3 STMN:+10 EG:0+ SKILLS 1.Rogue:Steal an item from the desired opponent, but you have to give it away. Costs 30 stmn Heir The heir is very defensive.. But not so much on the strength side. STR:-3 DEF:+3 HP:+20 HND:+1 SKL:-2 STMN:-10 EG:0+ SKILLS: Defense Boost:Boosts their defense by 5. SKL adds to the amount increased. Lasts for 20 turns. Maid The maid is helps with defense for others.. But not so much on the strength side STR:-2 DEF:+2 HP:+10 HND:+0 SKL:-3 STMN:+10 EG:0+ SKILLS BARRIER:Boosts their alies defense by 5. SKL adds to the amount increased. Lasts for 20 turns. Knight AMAZING START, but low potential. STR:+3 DEF:+5 HP:+30 HND:+3 SKL:+4 STMN:+30 EG:Max is not 15 anymore, but now 10 SKILLS 1.Protection:Take all damage for one person for 3 turns. STMN cost is 20 Page BAD start, but high potential No stats are increased, BUT the EG max is 20. SKILLS: 1.Protect me! Choose someone to take all damage for you for 3 turns. STMN cost is 20. Mage ..I'm not really sure what to say here. They're just really magical! STR:-1 DEF:-1 HP:-10 HND:+3 SKL:+5 STMN:+30 SKILLS They have no skills, but they start out with ENCH, ALCH and CR8. These perks do not count to the perk limit. Seer I'm not really sure what to say here. They're just really magical! STR:-1 DEF:-1 HP:-10 HND:+3 SKL:+5 STMN:+30 SKILLS: They have no skils, but they can teach someone the ENCH, ALCH and CR8 perks. Th seer does not know the perks too. These perks do not count to the max perk count. Witch Natural manipulators, and damage dealers. STR:+2 DEF:-3 HP:+20 HND:-2 SKL:+3 STMN:-10 SKILLS: 1.Fireball: Cast a fireball that deals 40 damage. The SKL level adds to the damage. Costs 40 STMN Sylph Natural healers, and defense walls. STR:-2 DEF:+3 HP:-20 HND:+2 SKL:-3 STMN:+10 SKILLS 1.Heal. Heal someone for 40 HP. The SKL level adds to the health. Costs 40 STMN. Prince They are destroyers at heart, but most of the time to themselves STR:+3 DEF:-4 HP:-10 HND:+3 SKL:-2 STMN:-30 SKILLS 1.Self damage:Sacrifice 10 hp PERMANENTLY, then you are given 5 EXP. HP cannot be added back until 5 EXP are spended. Bard They are destroyers at hear, but most of the time to others. STR:+3 DEF:-4 HP:-10 HND:+3 SKL:-2 STMN:-30 SKILLS 1.Sacrifice:You must request someone to do this before it can happen. Sacrifice 5 hp PERMANENTLY to someone's HP, then they are given 5 EXP. HP cannot be added back until 5 EXP are spended Story time You and a couple of other gems were recently born, and now you have to escape the abandoned Kindergarten. That's pretty much it... BUT! These gems were actually born as the savior of the gem race, due to the gems being taken over by robots. One little Copper made all the robots turn against the gems, and now the Homeworld is a habitable planet with many species, and the robots in the center. Do whatever it takes to defeat the robots, and maybe some other side quests too. more soon Category:Blog posts